jushinfandomcom-20200214-history
Munsu
Munsu is the primary protagonist of Shin Angyo Onshi and one of the few Angyo Onshi left after the destruction of Jushin. Accompanied with his trusted companions, Bang Ja and Sando, he strives to destroy evil and corruption, along with confronting his arch-nemesis, the one responsible for the destruction of Jushin, Aji Tae Appearance As a character, Munsu's looks match his personality; rough, but efficient. He wears a pair of tall black boots with rolled up jeans. At the top he wears a heavy blue coat decorated with belts, straps and buttons with a simple brown scarf touching it up. Upon meeting his Sando, he starts wearing a headband to prevent his hair bangs from getting in the way. Later in the series, his appearance changes slightly. He stops wearing the headband, and opts to wear a yellow plastic coat which was outfitted for him by Yeong Sil. Personality On the outside, Munsu appears as a very cruel and blunt street-enforcer, who takes no sympathy and gives no pity. He is crude and sometimes his tactics can almost hit on a borderline "evil." This however is all something of a misinterpretation. Deep down, Munsu is a wounded and troubled soul who has learned not to trust anyone as they are bound to hurt him eventually as his past has taught him. He does not believe in miracles, but only in using one's head, and more specifically, blunt "coincidences." He is extremely arrogant and cocky in his abilities, but at the same time, is well aware of his capabilities; he makes no effort in showing humility in his own abilities in the face of his enemies. Story Childhood Before serving as an Angyo Onshi, and leading the armies of Jushin as a Legendary General, Munsu was a common village-boy who grew up with his best friends Hae Mo Su and Kye Wol Hyang. Ambitious and adventurous, he and Hae Mo Su one day venture deep into a forbidden and sealed cave, hoping find a secret treasure in there as a child would. However, what they found wasn't a treasure; but instead, a demon nailed and sealed inside the cavern's darkest depths is all they found. It was in there that the demon tempted them; he will grant them any wish they desire. Secretly, Hae Mo Su desired to become the Emperor of Jushin, while deep within his own thoughts, Munsu wished for Hae Mo Su's desires to be realized. Gaiden Side Story (Song of Sky, Wind, and Stars) This story is told from the perspective of Kye Wol Hyang from the time she is about to commit suicide with a gun. Having no regrets, she remembered her past, during her childhood, at the time she first met Munsu. Munsu, who at time was the only son of a merchant, Munte, had moved near the city gates of a village. Soon, the family's attendant and Munsu comes to the Kye Wol Hyang's house to give a gift to the land lord. That was the first time she met Munsu, although it went badly after he made fun of her. But, they became friends right away, probably because the village mostly consisted of scholars, and they were the only children there. Since then, they usually play together. Not long after that, Hae Mo Su, a royal family of Jushin escaped to the village after his family's vassals plotted against them. They met him afterwards, and quickly became friends. Together, the trio always done things together, like inseparable friends. However, disaster struck. Munsu's house was attacked by bandits, killing all of his family. Deeply saddened by the incident, he went to the mountains for 1000 days to mourn his family. During that period, on the 660-th day, Hae Mo Su returned to Jushin, and Kye Wol Hyang contracted an asthma-like sickness. Precisely on the 1000-th days, Munsu descended from the mountains. Unfortunately, during his 1000 days in the mountains, changed him. He took revenge against all the bandits that have killed his family, and forming a group of skilled men to help him murder the officers that secretly helped the bandits. Kye Wol Hyang wrote a letter to Hae Mo Su, told him to come back, and explain about Munsu's sudden change. Hae Mo Su then confronted Munsu, and seeing how he has changed, used his two horse mahai and along with the villagers' help to capture Munsu and disorganize his group. Later, Hae Mo Su and Kye Wol Hyang went to met him. Their appearance angered him, and he began taunting them. Kye Wol Hyang, however, showed her sympathy for him, as she began crying, she untied him and gave her a knife, and told him to kill her with it, knowing that she will die eventually due to her sickness. Munsu, moved by her words, dropped the knife, and started to cried. At that time, he secretly whispered "sorry", which she heard. The story then shift to the time when Hae Mo Su was already the king of Jushin. Munsu showed him the knife that was given by Kye Wol Hyang back then, which responded with a laugh by Hae Mo Su. Finally, the story returned to time when Kye Wol Hyang impaled herself to the sword held by Munsu, stating that she has no regrets, about being born a woman, about having the illness, or about... loving Munsu. Tears come from her eyes, as she remembered one more time, her moments with the man she deeply loved. The Legend The Street-Judge After The Battle Against Aji Tae Due to the loss of blood from the injuries inflicted by sando and Aji Tae, and also the side effect of the Mandrake, he died exactly after Aji Tae's death. About two months after that, Bang Ja wrote a letter, detailing the events happened since his passing. After telling each survivors' life after the battle, he wrote... "Munsu-sama, after your death... not much in this world... has changed yet. But I still have faith... that even though you and many of our comrades are now gone, the truth of the blue sky... that you showed us... will move the hearts... of many people." The scene then shifted to place, probably paradise. Kye Wol Hyang then called Munsu, telling him that everyone is waiting. Munsu, which sits on a field filled with flowers, getting up, smiling, and went to meet his comrades, including Won Sul. Once again, the scene changed to an empire castle. Someone, which claims himself to be an Angyo Onshi confronted the castle guards. Since Jushin's already destroyed, they laugh at him, besides, the mahai that he shown to them is broken. The person, however responded coldly, telling them that he felt that he can't probably lose to a rotten lord, as he said that, the villagers gathered with weapons in arms, ready to rebel against the lord. He smiled as they panicked. As he is showing his three horse mahai, he shouted "Angyo Onshi no Odemashida!". Powers & Abilities Being an Angyo Onshi and previous General of Jushin's Army, Munsu displays a wide array of abilities and skills that make him a force to be reckoned with. * 3-Horse Mahai '- As per most Angyo Onshi carry, Munsu wields the ultimate 3 Horses Mahai medallion. It allows him to summon the Phantom Soldiers who will skewer any enemy he commands them to. Originally, they were the Ghost Brigade, an elite group of soldiers who served directly under Munsu during the war against Kaidaten. Later in the series, old man Mito modifies the Mahai into a much more powerful version, giving them a different appearance and faster regeneration. Due to a promise he made in the past with the Brigade's commander, the Phantom Soldiers won't fight against monsters, though it is capable to fights against undeads. * '''Illusion Charm '- Prior to becoming an Angyo Onshi, Munsu received a stack of magical illusionist charms made by his friend, The King of Jushin, Hae Mo Su. These charms allow him to perform a variety of illusion sorcery, although he primarly uses it for disguises and body-doubles, to distracts his enemies and gain advantages against them. * '''Master Strategist - On numerous occasions, Munsu has displayed a truly impressive amount of intelligence and ingenuity in the face of danger. Having served as Jushin's General, Munsu is an expert at guiding troops into effective formations. Even in the final battle against Aji Tae, Munsu makes a creative use of dice and luck in guiding his army while simultaneously evading Aji Tae's mind-reading powers. In the face of danger, Munsu has made great use of diversions, trickery, bluffing, and sometimes outright frustrating and psyching-out the enemy to his advantage. * Expert Swordsman - Although his true calling is that of a marksman, Munsu is an extremely capable swordsman, having fought on the front lines against Kaidaten alongside Won Sul. He was also Marlene swordsmanship instructor, and taught her everything she knows. * Expert Gunman - Munsu's true talent in combat lies within the use of guns. Throughout the series, he makes frequent use of a variety of different types of firearms. Initially, he wielded a custom 6-shot revolver and sawn-off shotgun, coupled with explosives, but later in the series had his shotgun modified into a grenade launcher by Yeong Sil, while simultaneously receiving a pair of extremely powerful gold Luger pistols. His trump-card weapon is a Derringer concealed in his right coat sleeve. * The Curse - Having inherited Kye Wol Hyang's illness through Aji Tae's trickery, Munsu constantly suffers from severe pain and breathing difficulty on a daily-basis. As such, he must make frequent use of a breathing device he carries on his neck. This curse of his however is a double-edged sword against Aji Tae; it gives him complete immunity from all of his godlike powers and abilities; it was in fact this very illness that gave Munsu his first victory against Aji Tae, and allowed him to utterly beat Aji Tae senseless. Category:Characters Category:Angyo Onshi Category:Male